


tour guide

by cldstrf



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: tifa meets a new girl in her bar.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 20
Kudos: 354





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

A voice calls from around the corner, and Tifa looks over, spotting a woman in pink. She stands from her chair, moving to the counter that she leans against with her hands.

“Sorry ‘bout that. What can I get for you?” Tifa asks, and the woman in pink looks around for a moment longer before smiling at her. 

“Something… sweet.”

“You got it.”

Tifa swiftly moves around the bar, whipping up the Seventh Heaven special, a bright red drink that matches the woman’s jacket. She sets the drink in front of the stranger, and flashes her her own smile, saying “I hope you like it,” as she did. The other woman takes up the glass, sipping from it almost carefully and once the glass is set back down, she nods.

“That’s nice. I like that.”

“Well, good!”

The other stays quiet for a while, simply drinking from her glass in such a delicate manner that Tifa couldn’t help but wonder what a girl like her was doing in a bar like this. Not that the bar was bad, but she didn’t imagine it to be this one’s type.  _ Can’t judge a book by its cover, I guess. _

“I like this song.”

Tifa looks up from the counter, brows raised slightly. 

“The jukebox. I like the song.”

“Oh, thank you. I just bought this CD, I was hoping somebody would like it. Tell you the truth, I usually play it for myself, but I thought I’d try it out here today.”

“Mm.” She nods, circling a finger around the rim of her glass.

“Are you from around here?” Tifa asks, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before.”

“I live in Sector 5. I don’t usually come through here, but everyone that I talked to told me to come here.” She straightens slightly, then holds her hand out. “I’m Aerith.”

Tifa looks at the hand, quickly taking it before looking back up to Aerith. “Tifa. I own the bar. I can help you with anything while you’re here if you’d like. I know these parts better than most.”

“Thank you, Tifa.” Aerith grins, moving her free hand into her pockets to pull out a few coins, and slipping them into Tifa’s palm. She stands from her stool, taking the glass with her and raising it slightly as she takes a step back towards the door. “I’ll definitely be seeing you around then.”

“For sure,” she says, then goes  _ ah,  _ reaching a hand out for Aerith, but she was already out the door by the time she speaks back up. “My glass…”

-

Night came and went, and Tifa is on her way to the bar when she spots that familiar pink dress kneeling outside of the entrance. She approaches further, and notices that Aerith is crouching there to pet a cat, cooing softly to the feline and Tifa climbs the few steps towards them.

“Oh, Tifa,” the brunette says, standing up after one final scratch behind the cat’s ear. She had picked something up off the ground beside herself as she stood, and Tifa notices it to be her glass. “I took this yesterday. I didn’t even think about it.” 

“No worries,” she answers quickly, and looks to the doors, reaching for her keys to unlock it. “I can take it.”

“Actually,” Aerith continues, once more running a finger around the edge of the glass. “I was hoping you could show me around? You offered yesterday, and I was thinking about it…”

“Oh,” she sounds surprised, red eyes blinking quickly before she finds her tongue again. “Yeah, I did. I can do that, definitely.” She pauses to pull out her phone, shooting a text over to Jessie, asking if she could keep an eye on the bar for a while. Once she receives a near immediate  _ sure thing! _ , she shoves it back in her pocket, takes the glass from Aerith to set it on the railing. She’ll bring it inside later.

“What did you want to see?”

“Anything works. Show me your favorite places.”

Tifa thinks for a moment, her knuckles to her chin, before she nods. “Okay. Come with me.”

Aerith looks excited when Tifa steps back down the short stairs, following after her and sticking close to her side. Almost too close-- yet Tifa doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Sector 7 isn’t nearly as exciting as, say, 6, but it’s nice. I like it here, anyway. A lot of good people need help here, and well. My friends and I like to help where we can.”

“That’s very noble of you.”

“You think so?”

“I think it’s very kind.” Aerith nods, tucking a lock of wavy hair behind her ear. “You and your friends must be really nice.”

“Well. Thank you,” Tifa looks ahead, then points towards one of the buildings. “That one there is the weapon’s shop. And that one…”

-

After guiding Aerith around half of the slums Tifa called home, Aerith made a quick escape, waving her fingers as she gave off an excuse as to her sudden leaving, and Tifa only reached out for her. She wasn’t quick enough, and Aerith had slipped right off into the tunnels.

She couldn’t describe the sense of ease she felt around Aerith, but she hoped to see her again soon.

The next morning, perhaps.

Though when she approached the bar the next day, there was no long brown hair to be spotted. 

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

-

A week must’ve passed before Tifa saw Aerith again, hovering around the entrance of the Sector 7 slums. She was so surprised to see her than she couldn’t keep herself from calling out her name, waving an arm to catch her attention.

Aerith turns at the sound of her voice, brows raising in surprise before she grins, taking off towards Tifa, who meets her halfway.

“Where have you been?” Tifa asks, and Aerith reaches her hands out, putting them against Tifa’s elbows gently. The touch leaves her almost shocked, but she allows it, listening carefully for what Aerith says.

“I had some… business to take care of. Sorry for running off so suddenly last time.”

Tifa shakes her head. “As long as you’re safe.”

“I am,” she reassures. “So. About that tour?”

  
Tifa blinks once, then smiles, taking one of Aerith’s hands in her own to tug her along. “For sure. C’mon.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wander Sector 6 with me?” Aerith says the moment she comes through the doors, and Tifa looks up from her spot behind the bar. 

“Sorry?”

“You heard me.” That quick sass was endearing, Tifa had come to find out, and she huffs a laugh when Aerith puts her hands on her hips. “I’m serious!”

“Well…” She looks around the bar. There were only a few patrons, and she knew the boys were just downstairs. They could surely look after the place… right? She wouldn’t come back to some disaster, no, not if Jessie was also around. She should tell her.  _ Come by? Need to step out.  _ Tifa puts her phone in her pocket, and steps out from behind the bar. “I guess when you put it like that.”

Aerith grins, reaching out for a gloved hand and pulling her towards the exit. This had become a common occurrence between the two. Aerith would show up whenever she pleased; sometimes every day, sometimes after a week at a time. Tifa never knew what she was up to during the times she was gone, but felt it intrusive to ask. 

“You get enough of 7 already?” Tifa says lightly, and green eyes roll. 

“Oh, you know it’s not like that. I just figured, maybe getting out would be nice.”

“I guess it would be.”

“See? You agree.” The brunette lets go of her hand, putting both of her own behind her back as she leans forwards, towards Tifa, to eye her curiously. “Have you been getting enough sleep recently?”   
  


“Huh?” Tifa sounds confused, tilting her head to the side. “I guess so. Maybe not as much as I’d like, but…”

“Is something wrong?”

“No no, nothing like that.” She reassures, but Aerith doesn’t seem completely convinced, though in reality there really wasn’t anything  _ wrong,  _ per se, as it was her mind was occupied. 

How was it possible that such an interesting person could just drop by her bar one day and worm her way into her life like this? It seemed like every time she tried to sleep, she would simply wonder when the next time she saw Aerith would be, and that bothered her on some level. She shouldn’t get attached.

She already has.

“You are distracted.” Aerith says, matter of factly, and Tifa sighs, shrugging her shoulders in a way that could convey  _ you got me. _

“Guess I am. But, anyway. You wanted to go to Sector 6?” 

“Mhm! Are you ready? I’ll be your bodyguard!”

Tifa laughs at that, smiling wide and shaking her head. “Well, then I’ll be yours.” 

Aerith’s smile seems to go from ear to ear, and she once again reaches out to take Tifa’s hand, holding it within both of her own. They stand like that for a moment before her expression softens, and she draws a single hand back to let the other remain within Tifa’s.

“Then let’s go!”

Taking a step forward, Tifa looks to the other woman, waiting for her to fall along in stride. Once she does, Tifa feels comfortable to continue onward. She wants to make a joke if Aerith were to say anything:  _ well, if we’re guarding each other, it only makes sense to do it like this. _ But that was a reach, even she knows it. Aerith keeps quiet anyway.

Until they leave Sector 7, that is. It seemed like every footstep they take, Aerith had something to mention, something to point out and give meaning to, like  _ that’s where I found a thousand gil once,  _ and  _ be careful over there; lots of monsters,  _ despite the fact they both know the other could take care of themselves.

“Looks like we took the long way to Sector 6,” Tifa idly comments, and Aerith looks charmingly guilty. 

“I didn’t want it to be over with so soon.” She says unabashed, then looks to the side before pointing with her free hand. “There!”

Joining her gaze, Tifa is surprised to see Aerith pointing at Evergreen Park.  _ Of all places, huh?  _ Not that she minds. Just not what she expected their destination to be.

Green meets red for the briefest moments before Aerith runs ahead, up until she stops at the big bear with a slide. She waves to Tifa with a laugh, gesturing for her to come over, and Tifa wouldn’t even think of saying no to that.

She joins Aerith soon enough, but once she reaches her she was already up top, waiting for Tifa to climb up as well. 

“It’s not much of a view,” Aerith says as she guides Tifa up onto the top from the ladder, “but I like it.” 

“No, I like it too.” She quickly says, not wanting Aerith to think she doesn’t appreciate the place she was taken to. “I do.”

A few seconds pass before Aerith sends a fond look her way, something so gentle in that face of hers that Tifa can feel her face getting hot at the sight alone. Why was she being so  _ weird  _ about this? They’re just friends, acquaintances even-- but that wasn’t true. Acquaintances doesn’t match up with the level of comfort she feels around Aerith, but friends somehow doesn’t either. 

“What’s on your mind?”

Tifa looks up from where her gaze had fallen into her lap, and she sighs, twirling a loose lock of hair around her fingers. Before she can even open her mouth, Aerith’s hand is back on hers, causing her to look over with a little start once she realizes how much the other had leaned inward. 

“I think I know what it is,” is said in a sing-song voice. Tifa burns a little brighter. “It’s okay.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Aw, are you shy?” Aerith only gets a noncommittal grunt in reply, and she snickers quietly. “It really is okay. Me too.”

“Wh-- you too?”

“Mhm.” Aerith must’ve picked up on how tense she was because she brings her open hand up, running her fingers lightly along Tifa’s upper arm. “It’s okay, I promise.” 

Tifa lets out a short breath, feeling put on the spot. The hand trailing along her bicep helps to calm her slightly, but only slightly. “Does that mean…I mean. You know.”

“Mhm,” she repeats, scooting in closer to rest her cheek on Tifa’s shoulder. Only for a few seconds, because she lifts her head, looking at Tifa patiently.

“Oh.”

The corners of Aerith’s mouth quirk up, despite her trying to keep a straight face, and she squeezes the other’s fingers. “Come here?” All Tifa can do is nod, obediently leaning inward. She loses her nerves, and simply touches their foreheads together with a sigh. “Have you never kissed anyone before?”

The silence is all the answer she needs.

Lifting her hand from Tifa’s arm, she rests her fingertips upon her soft cheek to swipe her thumb along the skin there. Aerith leans in this time, bumping her nose against Tifa’s before she pecks at her lips. It’s delicate, lasts only for a moment or two, and she pulls back. Tifa’s eyes were closed, and when they finally open, Aerith looked very pleased.

“You did good.”

“You think so?”

“I do.” The moment seems to pass easily enough, and Aerith goes back to her leaning position, looking up at the plate above them. “It’s so nice today.”

“...Yeah. It is.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What is up with you?” Jessie asks suddenly, and Tifa looks up from the countertop. “You keep disappearing out of nowhere and asking me to cover for you. You know I don’t mind, but I’m curious.”

“Ah,” she sighs, scratching at the side of her cheek and turning her head to the side. She couldn’t look at Jessie when she had that look on her face, one that was scrutinizing and intense, yet unjudging. Tifa had no idea how she managed to pull the look off so well. “It’s nothing, really.”

“Bullshit!” The woman leans over the counter, getting right up in Tifa’s face until the other has to lean away in order to even breathe properly. “Come on, I know something is up. What is it? Girl talk. Tell me about it.”

“Jessie…”

“Come  _ on. _ ”

Tifa watches her for a second or so before accepting that Jessie would not be backing down anytime soon, buzzing her lips idly before she sighs. “I guess I’ve had some stuff on my mind…”

“Well, duh. What kind of stuff?” 

Tifa bites on her lower lip, eyes darting around the room for some sort of excuse to get out of this, not wanting to be hounded so early in the morning (nevermind the fact that it’s currently almost noon; she slept in late), but again she knows there’s no getting out of this.

“Well… I met somebody.”

Jessie gasps a shocked, happy sound, putting her hands together and bringing them up to her mouth. “You’re kidding! What are they like?”

“Oh, you know. They’re… they’re good.” She couldn’t believe how embarrassed she was to be admitting this. There wasn’t anything wrong with Aerith. But she’s never really  _ dated _ before, and--

_ Who said they were dating? _

“Oh, come on. Tell me details, Tifa! I don’t get to talk about this kind of thing with the boys, they’re so lame.”

“I, uh. I don’t know, Jess, it’s kind of a new thing for me. What do you want to know, I guess?”

“Who is it?”

She should’ve expected that one. Tifa exhales through her nose, propping her chin in her hand after putting her elbow on the bar. “I don’t think you’d know them. They live in Sector 5.”

“Oh, I’ve been there plenty of times, I bet I do.” Jessie leans in again, lowering her voice as though there were others in the room that might be eavesdropping. Tifa had to give her that, she supposed. “What are you so nervous about, Tifa? I won’t judge you or anything, you know that.”

“I don’t know,” she mutters, dropping her gaze before she peeks back over to her friend. “They are really nice, though. Very kind. Gentle.”

“When can I meet this person?”

What a question.  _ Never _ isn’t acceptable. She’s not ashamed, she reminds herself, but she’s not exactly open about this sort of thing. What if everyone took it poorly? She keeps so much locked up inside that she worries if she were to let herself open up, everything would fall apart.

“When did you see them last?” Jessie continues before Tifa can even get a word out, “have they come around the bar?”

“I met them at the bar.” She pointedly ignores the first question. It was hard to answer. She thinks back to a few days ago, where she had been with Aerith last, and everything about her was so soft and caring, but brash and full of life at the same time. She was so energetic, so vibrant. Aerith never mentioned anything about their moment at the park after it happened, and Tifa couldn’t find it in herself to bring it up either. Nothing afterwards had gone badly, and Tifa had to reassure herself that she didn’t do anything wrong from it.

But it’s still been a few days since she saw her last, which was almost worrying to her. When they had parted, Aerith had smiled at her and squeezed her fingers so tight, and her legs felt like they were going to give out from her nerves. She wanted to kiss her again. She couldn’t get herself to.  _ I’ll see you, Tifa,  _ she had said, hands slowly drawing backwards as she turned away, and left for home.

Maybe Aerith changed her mind? She hopes not.

“Drifting away again?” Jessie asks, bringing her out of her thoughts and she grins. “Thinking about them?”

“Shut up,” Tifa says with no venom in her voice, but covers a side of her face regardless; half to hide her embarrassment, and half to make sure she hadn’t started to flush from the correct accusation.

“You’re so cute.” A hand comes out to pinch at her open cheek, causing Tifa to roll her eyes in exasperation.

“Oh, whatever.” 

There’s a knock on the door, which is odd enough to make even Jessie’s attention turn away from teasing her friend to look over. “Who knocks on a bar’s door?”

“I don’t know?” Coming out from behind the counter, Tifa heads towards the entrance to open the door, curiously looking outside but seeing nothing. Until she looks down to the porch, that is. 

On the ground is an envelope, and she picks it up, turning it back and forth to see if there was anything on its pristine white surface. When she finds nothing, she opens it, finding a letter inside, written in rounded letters.

_ Ask for me at the Leaf House.  _

“What is it?”

Tifa has to fight off a smile, tucking the note into her pocket and looking back inside. “Nothing. You mind holding down the fort for me for a bit?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Excuse me?” Tifa says to a woman’s back, and once turned around, the woman with yellow glasses smiles curiously. “I’m looking for somebody, I was wondering if you could help me?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Well, I was told to come here and ask for Aerith?”

“Oh!” The woman looks surprised, then smiles again, an excited little grin, before she points out towards the path to the left. “She’s right down there, actually.” Before Tifa could ask any further questions, and perhaps why she had seemed so pleased with the question itself, the woman was waving a farewell. “Just keep following the path, they’ll be towards the end. Off you go.”

“Uh,” she says, a little confused from the interaction, and lifts a hand to wave her own goodbye. “Thank you very much.”

Tifa follows the direction in which the woman pointed, briefly noting the open space secured off towards the right while taking in the sights, though nothing could’ve prepared her for the sight of the gardens that spanned outwards quite a ways, a myriad of colors scattered across the green expanse. Stunned, she stops, not even noticing the house to the left, nor the girl coming towards her with a smile.

“Tifa,” Aerith sounds happy saying it. “You got my letter.” 

“What is this place?” 

“This is my garden. Do you like it?” 

“I haven’t seen a flower since Nibelheim,” is said in a breath, looking to Aerith before smiling incredulously. “How did you manage this?”

“I have my ways,” she replies cheekily, leaning into her side with a wink. “You can have as many as you like afterwards.”

“W-- Afterwards?”

“Mhm!” Aerith takes her hands, guiding her away from the garden and towards the house. Tifa finally looks away once they reach the front door and is pulled inside. “Mom, I’m home!”

“Mom?” Tifa nearly squeaks out, and from behind a wall, an older woman peeks out. 

“Welcome home, Aerith. You must be the girl she’s been telling me about.”

“This is Tifa!” Aerith wraps her arms around one of Tifa’s, pulling her in close. “She’s my girlfriend.”

Tifa opens her mouth, only to quickly close it. Her chest feels funny, making her want to shake out her fingers to expel some of the sudden energy. 

“That’s nice,” her mother says with a smile, reaching a hand out for Tifa, who slowly takes it. “Elmyra. It’s good to meet you.”

“You too,” Tifa stammers out. She glances to Aerith, who looks pleased with the outcome of the introduction. Maybe even a little relieved?

“I just finished making dinner. Would you like to join us?”

“I-”

“That’d be great!” Aerith interrupts, squeezing Tifa’s arm and resting her cheek on her shoulder before she lets go, taking a step towards Elmyra. “I’ll set the table. Tifa, go ahead and sit down. Take a load off! It must’ve been a long trip here.” 

Knowing she’d only become more flustered if she spoke, Tifa goes for the table, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Aerith comes back with a few plates in hand, silverware on top. Elmyra is right behind her, a bowl in hand that she sets in the middle. With everything in place, and the two seated, Aerith insists Tifa serves herself first, who tries to not be so awkward about doing so. Aerith next, then her mother. 

As they eat, there are plenty of questions sent Tifa’s way, but Aerith more often than not would step in for her.  _ We met at her bar. She’s amazing at mixing. She’s from allll the way out west, used to tour for that big mansion out there. We should go to the Gold Saucer sometime!  _ Tifa didn’t mind her answering. Elmyra was a nice woman, didn’t want her to think she wasn’t interested in speaking to her, but she was still caught off guard by Aerith’s statement, and lost her words. It was a development that she wasn’t aware of, certainly.

Elmyra does the dishes when they’re done. Aerith is upstairs, at request of her mother, to fix up the guest room.  _ Just in case it’s too dark out. _ Tifa remains at the table, trying to think of what to say. 

“Thank you. For dinner.” She finally manages, and Elmyra nods with a hum. 

“You make her happy, you know?” 

“Huh?”

“Aerith. I haven’t seen her this excited about somebody since that boy.” She shakes her head, but looks over her shoulder to Tifa afterwards. “So thank you.” 

“Of… of course.” 

Footsteps come bounding down the stairs, causing Tifa to look towards them to see Aerith, holding onto the railing with a grin. “It’s ready, if you want to stay the night.” 

“Thank you, but I really shouldn’t tonight.” She thinks she might like to. But there was too much to process, and she needs to do so before she can react properly. Aerith looks down at her feet, giving a little pout before that smile is back on her face.

“That’s okay. Another time.” 

“Would you mind walking me out? I’d like to see your garden again.” 

“Oh, sure!” Aerith comes down the last few steps, taking Tifa’s hand and bringing her to the door. Tifa calls out a goodbye and another thanks before she’s out the door. 

Aerith leads Tifa around the little islands, letting her examine them all she likes. There’s one spot that Aerith pauses at, thinking for a moment before reaching down to look at them carefully before plucking the one she felt was best. Tifa only watches her do this, and when the brunette approaches her, she holds it out.

“Is this for me?”

“Mhm.” Moving her hands again, she tucks the flower stem underneath one of her suspenders, and Tifa smiles softly before looking to Aerith with a crease in her brow. 

“Aerith, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” 

“Why did you tell your mom that we’re… you know.”

“Ohh,” she says, tapping her knuckles to her chin in thought for only a moment. “Well, we like each other, don’t we?”

“I mean, I do.” Tifa closes her eyes with a sigh. “I  _ do. _ I just- I don’t know.”

Aerith nods understandingly, taking her hands in her own. She leans her head up, pecking at Tifa’s lips softly before moving back. “Tifa?”

“Mm?”

“Go out with me.” 

Tifa feels that same rush as before, and this time she laces their fingers together, leaning in to kiss her again.

“Is that a yes?” Aerith says against her lips; Tifa can feel her smiling, and she smiles back.

“Yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You look happy.” Jessie says as Tifa comes through the doors of Seventh Heaven with a little smile on her face.

“Oh, maybe.” She replies. After all, how could she not be? To think. “I guess I am.”

“Well? Spill, girl, come on!” 

“Don’t you have something to be doing right now?” Tifa asks, circling around the bar to get behind the counter. It was where she felt most comfortable even when she wasn’t working, a barrier between patrons and herself.

“I’m doing it already.”

Tifa hums, kneeling down behind the counter to check her books. She had to see how sales were last night, but knowing Jessie, it’s entirely possible she forgot to. Keeping this place up and running gave Barret and Marlene a home, after all. “Is that right?”

“Oh come on, Tifa! This is killing me, what happened last night?” Jessie groans, leaning over the table to try and catch the other’s eye. She pointedly ignores her. “Are you embarrassed or something? Was it weird?”

“No, no.” She answers quickly, looking up to Jessie briefly. “Nothing weird.” But she wasn’t sure how to say what had happened. Would Aerith be okay with that? She didn’t know, but then again, she had declared it to her mother before even consulting with Tifa herself.

“Is it a boy?” Jessie tries, and Tifa rolls her eyes before shooting her another look.

“Oh, please.”

“A girl?” 

There’s a split second where she looks caught, but she tries her best to be casual as she looks back to her binders. “Nope.”

“Oh my god. It is.” She practically squeals in excitement, clapping her hands together once. Tifa’s eyes go wide and she stands back up, putting her hands over Jessie’s with a  _ shhh!  _ Red eyes dart around the room, making sure nobody else had been in, before she speaks in a hushed, nearly desperate voice.

“Please don’t say anything. I don’t know how to explain that to people yet.” 

“Oh, Tifa,” Jessie sighs, rolling her eyes before she gives Tifa an earnest look, slipping a hand away to place it over Tifa’s, both hands clutching the others’. “Is that what you’re worried about? That would never change how we feel about you.” She doesn’t look convinced, and she sighs again. “I mean it. We love you, Tifa. I’m just happy you’re happy.”

“Yeah, but…”

“No buts! I’m serious.”

Tifa crinkles up her nose but she forces herself to take her at face value. Her shoulders slump slightly, and she puts her elbows on the counter to prop herself up. “Okay. I believe you.”

“Great!” Jessie pulls her hands back, sitting back down and crossing her arms over the table. Tifa mirrors her. “Tell me all about her.”

Biting on her lip, she looks to her peripheral. “Her name is Aerith. She sells flowers.”

“Flowers? Down here?”

“Yeah.” She thinks of her yellow flower on her nightstand. She had brought a flute glass home from the bar on her way back to put it in water, and sighs without thinking, “she’s amazing.”

“Aww. You’re so sweet.” Tifa looks back to Jessie when she says this, embarrassed. “You must really like her.”

“I guess I do.” She peeks around Jessie, making sure nobody had come in before she reaches under the bar, pulling out two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka.

“Oh, we’re  _ really _ getting into it?” Jessie laughs, taking one of the offered shots after it was poured, and they clink glasses.

-

“She sounds great, Tifa.” Jessie says, rotating her empty shot glass on the counter. “I’m happy for you. Really.” 

“Yeah.” She says to the bar, cheeks a little flushed from drinking.

“When do we get to meet her?”

“I don’t know. I… I have to think about it.” 

“You met her mom, it’s only fair we meet her.” 

“I, uh.” She sniffles once, awkwardly before mumbling. “I don’t have her number.” 

“What? She asks you out and you don’t even have her number?”

“I don’t even know if she has a phone! She just kind of. Shows up.” Jessie looks at her incredulously. “I know, I should ask.”

“Uh,  _ yeah. _ ” It’s said as though it’s the most obvious thing; in her defense, it was. “Did she say when she was next coming by?”

Again, Tifa pauses. She hadn’t gotten into full detail about the ending of the events that led to this. Felt it too personal to share. They had been sitting on one of the bridges, shoes off with feet in the cool water. Their hands were entwined, huddled up close against one another. They spoke in whispers, speaking of nothing and everything all at once. When they parted for the night, they stood at the bridge leading away from Aerith’s home, and nuzzled noses with soft giggles.  _ See you soon, _ she’d said, which Tifa relays after a moment of silence.

“I see you drifting off over there.” Jessie teases, and Tifa scoffs as her attention comes back around. “Well. I hope you see her soon, then.” The brunette stands, lazily saluting in Tifa’s direction as she heads for the door. “I gotta get going. Watch stuff. Be sure to bring her over!”

“Yeah. Of course.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I thought I might find you here,” Tifa hears behind her back, sitting atop of the big bear with the slide once more. Turning around, she sees Aerith, her hands behind her back and she leans forward with an almost smug look. “Waiting for me?”

“Am I that obvious?” She asks, and Aerith nods with a laugh. She climbs up those footholds, taking a spot next to Tifa and almost automatically their hands move towards one another’s, fingers locking together easily. “How did you know I’d be here?”

“Just a feeling,” Aerith answers, and Tifa knows there’s more to it than that but she doesn’t pry. Aerith had this way about her that just made it seem like she knew everything. She was airy and spunky and delightful all in one. “What did you do today?”

“Oh. Drank with a friend.”

“On the job? Shame on you.” It’s teasing in jest, and Tifa snickers under her breath before Aerith nudges her shoulder with her own. “Well, it doesn’t seem like you had a bad time, so that’s good.”

  
“Yeah. It was nice. Really… reassuring.” 

“Your friends seem awfully nice. I’d like to meet them some day.” 

“Oh! That’s, actually why I came out here.” Tifa sits up a bit straighter, reaching for her pockets and pulling out her phone. “I don’t-- this sounds so sad, after everything, but I don’t have your number yet. Do you have a phone?”

“Of course I do, silly. Who doesn’t?” Aerith snorts a laugh, making a move for her pouch on her hip to take her own out. “Here,” she says, holding the phone out in Tifa’s direction, who does the same with her phone. They type in each others’ numbers before returning their phones again. Tifa is in the process of putting hers away when Aerith says  _ oh!  _ and scoots in closer still, lifting her phone up. When Tifa looks up to it, she sees their faces and belatedly realizes that she has her camera open.

“What’s this about?” Tifa asks, her own laugh, though nervous, escapes her and she sees Aerith smiling through the camera.

“I want to get a picture of us. For my background.” It’s said as if it’s the most obvious thing, making Tifa wonder if she was just bad at this sort of thing to have not noticed that’s what she was doing. “Please? Pretty please?”

“Oh… alright. I  _ guess  _ you can.” 

Aerith grins wide, hooking their arms together and leaning over to press her cheek against Tifa’s. “Smile!” She says, and Tifa does just that. The picture is taken quickly, painlessly, and Aerith lowers her phone to get a better look at the picture before she lifts it again, camera back open, and this time she doesn’t say anything as she kisses Tifa’s cheek and snaps another photo.

Tifa almost definitely looks surprised in the picture itself, but when Aerith shows her, she doesn’t mind. They were… cute together. The flush on her cheeks was obvious in the picture, but Aerith seemed happy with it, and Tifa couldn’t help but feel the same for it.

“Now you take one.” Aerith says, and Tifa takes her phone back out, thinking to herself for just a moment.

“Okay. Close your eyes?” It’s a request that’s taken easily, green eyes lidded with a smile on her face and Tifa tilts Aerith’s head towards herself until they are facing each other. The phone is lifted, and she kisses the tip of the other’s nose while taking her own picture. “There.” 

“Let me see, let me see.” The photo is quickly shown, and Aerith grins before poking at the screen. “Send me this. I’ll send you mine.” 

“For sure. I’d like that.” 

“Well, duh. It’s only fair to share them, right? You are in them.” She supposes she has a point there. “Is it okay if I send you pictures of things I find while I’m doing errands?”

“Please,” Tifa takes her hand again to rub her thumb along her knuckles. “That would be really sweet.” Which reminds her. “What sort of errands do you do? You always seem to be running around when we aren’t together.”

“Oh, lots of stuff. I help around in Sectors 5 and 6 a lot. Gather ingredients for medicines, foods, I get flowers for the orphanage, I volunteer at the kitchens.”

“For days at a time?” It’s an innocent question, referring to how long Aerith has been gone in the past before.

“That’s something different. I have guys that are running after me. I swear, don’t they know me by now?” She scoffs, and when Tifa looks mildly concerned by her wording, Aerith shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m okay.”

“Well… if you say so.” 

“I do say so. And if I ever need help, you’ll be the first to know. Promise.” 

“I guess I can deal with that.” She muses, then her expression turns softly as she faces Aerith again. “So. What are you going to get up to after this?”

“Not much, I don’t think. My night is pretty open so far. Unless you want to spend it with me,” she teases, only to laugh when Tifa glances off to the side in a sort of  _ well…  _ manner. 

“I can’t say I’d mind that too much.” She squeezes the brunette’s fingers, then looks over towards Sector 7. “You can meet my friends too, if you want.” 

“Are you asking me to stay the night with you?” Aerith asks.

“I guess I am.”

Aerith lets out a giddy noise, wrapping herself up around Tifa’s arm and squeezing right back. “Great. I’ll meet you there? I have to go get my things.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’d be good.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was later in the day, and all of Tifa’s friends, with the exception of one, were at the bar. Her coworkers, one could say. Wedge and Biggs were playing darts, while Barret sat at a table with Marlene in his lap, who was sipping away at a soda and reading a book. Jessie, sitting at the bar, kept looking at Tifa expectantly, but she simply worked around the woman, avoiding most accusing stares from her.

It wasn’t until the door opens that Tifa brings herself away from her work, looking up to see Aerith standing there, a bag in her hand, and a surprised look on her face. She surely hadn’t expected so many people to be here.

“Aerith,” Tifa says softly, exiting the work area to approach her. Aerith instantly smiles, reaching her free hand out to take Tifa’s with a squeeze.

At this point, everyone else had gone silent. 

Tifa feels her shoulders tense, her back towards her friends, and she looks to Aerith to try and calm her nerves. She could do this. If Aerith can do it, so can she. 

“Everyone,” she finally starts, turning around to face them. “This is Aerith.” A pause. “My, uh. My girlfriend.”

The instant she says so, everyone is approaching, ready to meet her. Tifa has to take a step back as Jessie reaches for both of Aerith’s hands, causing her to drop her bag, and she holds them in excitement.

“So you’re the one my sweet Tifa has been fawning over! It’s  _ so  _ nice to meet you, she told me all about you!”

Aerith takes it all in stride, smiling wide and nodding. “She talks about me, huh? That’s nice.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner, Tifa?” Wedge asks, and Tifa can only shrug, wringing her fingers together behind her back. 

“Well. A friend of Tifa is a friend of ours,” Biggs says, reaching out to shake one of Aerith’s, who easily takes it.

“She’s pretty, daddy,” Marlene whispers to Barret, and he nods in agreement, giving Tifa another nod of approval. “Why don’t you go and say hi, Marlene? She seems like good people.”

Marlene jumps from his lap, but when she tries to approach Aerith, she becomes shy. Aerith kneels down, holding out a hand with a smile to urge her forward.

Tifa doesn’t focus much on everyone’s introductions because Barret was gesturing for her to come over with a jerk of his head. He turns to face the table, and Tifa takes the chair behind him, folding her hands on top of the table awkwardly.

“She good to you?” He asks after a moment, and Tifa nods. “You mean it?”

“Yeah. She’s… she’s good.” Her head angles slightly towards him, unwilling to meet his eye. “We can trust her.”

Barret closes his eyes before reaching his hand out, putting it against her shoulder and squeezing gently. “Good. Get goin’.”

Tifa deflates in relief. Everyone’s approval meant more to her than she thought it would. She stands to make her way back to Aerith, who was watching Wedge absolutely decimate Biggs at darts.

“Got the highest scores and everything!” Wedge boasts, making Aerith laugh while Biggs groans in exasperation.

“Tifa,” Aerith says when she approaches, and that soft smile is back on her face, her hand automatically reaching out for Tifa’s. She easily takes it. “Make a lady a drink?”

“Of course.” Guiding Aerith towards the bar, she takes her usual spot. Every time Aerith came for a visit, she always took the same spot. It was almost as if it was reserved for her. Tifa didn’t mind, of course. “What’ll it be?”

“That red drink you made me. The first time I was here? What is that called?”

“The Cosmo Canyon. It’s my favorite, too.” 

Tifa is in the middle of mixing the drink when Jessie jumps onto the stool beside Aerith, leaning forwards towards Tifa. “We should take shots. To celebrate!” 

“I don’t know, Jessie,” Tifa says slowly, red eyes briefly darting towards Aerith. “If it’s okay with you?”

“Of course.” Aerith doesn’t admit that she doesn’t drink often. At least, not straight liquor. It was too bitter for her liking. 

“Well… in that case.” Tifa finishes pouring Aerith her drink, setting it in front of her before pulling out six shot glasses. This time, she reaches for the tequila, expertly pouring into all six glasses without spilling a drop. Jessie gives the boys their drinks and returns to take her own in her hand.

“To the happy couple!” She says, and everyone raises their glasses in agreement before taking the shot.

Aerith doesn’t like it. Tifa can tell, of course. The way her nose crinkles up in slight disgust, and how she immediately reaches for her other drink to drown out the taste leaves her feeling a little guilty. Aerith seems to notice the expression on her face, smiling gently and taking her gloved hand.

“That bad, huh?” Tifa asks lightly.

“Oh yeah.” It’s said with a laugh, rubbing her thumb over exposed knuckles. “But that’s okay.”

Tifa waits until Jessie turns her attention to the boys, insisting that it was her turn to play, and she squeezes at Aerith’s fingers. “I’m glad everyone likes you.”

“I am too. But I wasn’t worried. I’m pretty likeable.”

“I’ll say.” 

The rest of the night is spent laughing and chattering, only stopping once Marlene says she’s tired and wants to go to sleep. Barret carries her to her room after giving a goodbye and a pat on the back to Aerith, saying how good it was to meet her. The other three decide that it’s time to part soon after, giving their own farewells to the two before slipping out.

“Well. That was exciting.” Aerith says, her drink finally finished. She’d been nursing it all night, wanting to be as aware as possible when meeting Tifa’s loved ones. 

“Yeah,” she sighs in relief, leaning forward to rest her head on the counter. It’s short lived, as she looks up to her partner and smiles. “Are you ready to go? I, uh. I only have the one bed. But I can sleep on the chair, if you want.”

“Don’t be silly,” she snorts, shaking her head. “I’m not going to kick you out of your own bed. I don’t mind sharing.”

The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. “Oh.” 

“If you’re okay with that, I mean.”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m… I’m okay with that.” 

“Good.” Aerith stands from her seat, picking up her bag and waiting for Tifa to exit from behind the counter. “Walk a lady home?”

Tifa takes her hand. It was so right to hold. “Come with me.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark out as they walk to Stargazer Heights, but Tifa doesn’t mind. Not when Aerith uses it as an excuse to huddle close to her, arms linked together to keep each other nearby.

They pass only a person or two on their way back, closing up shops and waving goodnight to Tifa as she makes her way through with Aerith beside her. She easily returns the gestures; she knew everyone in this sector well, similarly to how Aerith knew hers. With such a kind heart as hers, it only made sense that she’d know a second to top it off.

“Well, here we are,” Tifa says once they’re up the stairs and standing before her door. 201. She offers a brief glance to 202. The lights were off, but then again, they have been for a long time now. 

Aerith leans over to get a look at her face, and Tifa shakes her head, reaching for her keys to unlock her door and pulling it open. “You first.”

The brunette steps ahead of her, and once they are both inside, Tifa closes the door. Now that they were here, she has no idea what to do. She wasn’t the most entertaining. Didn’t have a big beautiful garden to show off. There’s a television in the corner of the room that she hardly uses, only having time to work and sleep. Occasionally she’ll put the news on, but everything she hears is utterly depressing, and she avoids it for the most part. 

Aerith sets her bag down, looking around the room with an approving nod. “It must be nice, living on your own. I love my mom, but she worries about me too much. Tries to give me curfews sometimes.”

“It’s okay. I don’t have any particular feelings towards it.” Tifa would love to be able to live with a family member, but that opportunity was long gone. After all, her father…

She doesn’t think about it much.

  
“I think it’s nice to have company, though.”

“Yeah. It is.” She smiles, and all of Tifa’s worries disappear. 

Tifa kicks off her boots, which Aerith copies. She likes Aerith’s boots. They were chunky like her own, had some weight to them. She must not have noticed the  _ clunk  _ of them as they walked across wood and tile. 

Aerith moves across the room, plopping herself onto the edge of the bed. Tifa also hadn't mentioned that the bed was only a full, but hopefully it'd be big enough to offer them each enough room while not touching the other. 

“So…” Tifa starts, awkwardly rubbing on the back of her neck. She must be really lousy at this, but Aerith doesn't push, doesn't look like she expects anything in particular. In fact, she just looks happy to be here. Tifa tried to reassure herself that everything is okay. 

“I like it.” Aerith says, effectively interrupting whatever thought Tifa may have had. “Your room. It's cute. Suits you.” 

“Jeez,” she laughs a shy little laugh, crossing her arms to hold onto her elbows, keeping herself only loosely held together. “You're too sweet.” 

“Only for you.” 

Tifa scuffs her socked foot against the carpet, looking to the side before she heads towards the bed now, sitting beside Aerith. 

“It's been so long since I've had a sleepover!” She says, green eyes twinkling with something akin to mischief. “What do people do for those anymore? Prank phone calls?” 

“I don't think anybody has done that in a very long time,” Tifa laughs, drumming her fingers against the edge of the mattress before curling them into the sheets. “I haven't had one in a while either. Jessie asks a lot, but she has such a terrible sleep schedule, I can't handle it. She'll wake me up in the middle of the night to ask if I want to go out for a while. I swear, she's practically nocturnal.”

Aerith nods, shrugging off her jacket and folding it up to place at her feet on the floor. “I have bad sleeping habits, too.” 

Tifa briefly glances over to see bared shoulders, skin so very kissable that she has to force her attention back onto her own feet. “Guess I can’t say I'm really any different, but I at least try to sleep at appropriate times.” 

Another nod, and Aerith leans over, her hands right next to Tifa’s left one, and her head tilts slightly. “I'm gonna change. Mind if I step into your bathroom?”

“N-no, not at all,” she says, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. There were two doors; one to the left of the entrance that led to the bathroom, and one in the back to the kitchen. The front room may be her bedroom, but it was a cozy little place.

Picking up her bag, the brunette slips behind the door, closing it behind herself. Tifa takes this as a chance to change herself, a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. She's in the middle of peeling her socks off when Aerith comes back out in a matching set of pajamas. Striped, blue. Long pants and a button up. She looks awfully charming in them.

“So!” It's Aerith’s turn to say it, dropping back onto the bed. The mattress was soft, bouncy, and she giggles to herself as she looks up to the ceiling, then to her partner. “Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?”

“I- I guess I could. But I’ll stay up if you want to.” 

“I’d just be happy to hold you,” she says so casually, and Tifa fusses with her gloves as she toys with the idea of removing them. She doesn't often. But it'd be nice to be skin to skin with her. “Is that okay?” 

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s, that's good. I’d like that.” She answers quickly, looking down at her hands before she undoes her gloves. Her materia stays in their slots even when she drops them onto the floor thoughtlessly, turning to face Aerith, who had moved to the inner side of the bed, up against the wall. 

The other woman idly looks down to bare hands, then back up to red eyes, and down again. The wheels were turning, Tifa could tell. Part of it was she was hardly ever seen without the gloves; they were her weapon, after all, leaving her always ready to defend herself and others. Aerith certainly hasn't seen her without them. Even the fact that she changed into pajamas specifically was surprising to Tifa, when she normally sleeps in her day clothes just from being so exhausted after work and the neighborhood watch.

Aerith lays a hand flat over the mattress. Tifa notices this, along with her fingers moving to walk up to her own until her hand is resting over hers. The touch was practically electrifying. Maybe she'll take them off more often, at least around Aerith. 

Her girlfriend’s hand slides up her wrist, along her arm, up and over her shoulder. The tips of her fingers brush a long strand of hair from Tifa’s face, tucking it behind her ear before she smiles.

“You're so pretty.” She whispers out, causing Tifa to shift in her spot, embarrassed. “I’m serious. Guess I really lucked out.”

“Coming from you, that's very flattering.” Tifa finally manages, inching her own hand out to rest on Aerith’s knee. “You're just… wow.”

“ _ You’re  _ just wow,” she says back, lightly teasing her for being unable to find her words. It was endearing. She doesn’t mean it in a bad way.

Tifa looks away, biting on her lower lip before she turns her head back around, trying to sound chipper and not as nervous as she felt. “So! What would you like to do?”

Aerith, of course, picks up on it. 

“You know, it’s okay. There’s nothing to be scared of.” She reassures, taking her hand from her knee to rub her thumb along her bare knuckles. 

“I know,” Tifa mutters out, closing her eyes. “I’m just not used to this.”

“I find it hard to believe you’ve never dated before.” Aerith hums idly, looking around the room to take in the surroundings. It wasn’t very decorated compared to her own, full of flowers and trinkets, but there was a charm about it. “You’re pretty great.”

“I mean, people have asked… but they’re usually guys.” A pause. “They’re always guys. And, they’re kind of. Forward.” 

“Gross.” Her nose crinkles up thinking about how Tifa has possibly been hit on before, and she shakes her head, loose hair falling over her shoulders. “Well. I won’t do that to you.” 

“I know you won’t. It’s just… hard to get adjusted to.”

Aerith doesn’t want to make her dwell on it, instead getting up and heading towards the television to turn it on. “Watch something with me?”

“Oh, uh. Yeah. Yeah, of course.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Though they had started watching on opposite sides of the bed, the longer they sat beside each other, the closer they got to the other. Tifa had a foot on the floor, the other tucked up underneath herself and Aerith leaned against the wall as they flipped channels. There was some talking, chattering about the news they’d hovered on for a moment in distaste, cooing over animals that flash up onto the screen, and all the while they’re scooting in until they’re pressed up to one another’s side.

Aerith sighs, setting the remote down on the mattress and looking over to Tifa. Their arms were hooked together, legs tangled as well as they settled back against the pillows. It was a sweet sight. Tifa’s hand that wasn’t entwined with Aerith’s comes up to twirl around a long lock of brown hair, feeling the softness between her fingers. Aerith closes her eyes, clearly enjoying the gentle touches.

“Feels nice,” she murmurs, and Tifa nods. She can imagine, though she doesn’t have to for long as Aerith twists around to face her as opposed to leaning on her, reaching up to Tifa’s head and sliding her fingers through her hair from the roots to the tips.

“That does feel nice.” She agrees, making Aerith snicker under her breath. 

“Told you.” 

“I believed you.”

With a cheeky grin, she runs her hand through black hair again, curling her fingers slightly to comb through it. Lifting her other hand up after slipping it from Tifa’s grip, she splits her long hair into three sections, idly braiding it with Tifa humming happily as a result.

Aerith finishes off the braid by putting it over Tifa’s shoulder to examine it, leaning in to press her lips to Tifa’s bared shoulder, her sleeve slipping down her arm. Tifa turns her head to rest her cheek on top of Aerith’s head, searching out for her hand again. It’s quickly taken. 

“You’re so sweet,” Tifa sighs, a little pink from the kiss on her shoulder. 

“Only for you.” 

“I doubt you mean that.”

“I do mean it.” Tifa offers her a look, making Aerith pout. “I can be mean.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Well, why would I want to be mean to my lovely girlfriend? Makes no sense, if you ask me.”

Tifa smiles, leaning over to touch their cheeks together. She starts to shift her weight against her, her chin resting on her shoulder. When Tifa has her tilted back, Aerith wraps herself up around the other woman and directs her back the other way so Tifa is on her back, Aerith resting on top of her. Her feet kick back and forth lightly, nuzzling into the crook of Tifa’s neck.

“Are you tired?” Tifa asks after a while, fingertips dipping briefly underneath her striped shirt to rest her hand on her bare side. She squeezes carefully, then rubs circles into her skin with her thumb.

“I could sleep. Only if you go to sleep with me.”

“I don’t think I could get out of your grip even if I wanted to,” she teases, causing Aerith to look a little triumphant. 

“Are you saying you don’t want to?”

“Of course I don’t.”

“I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Aerith smiles as Tifa laughs, rolling her eyes at her. Her attention is quickly back on her though, and Aerith kisses her once it is. She was never going to get enough of those soft lips, nor was she ever going to be Not smug about being her first kiss. She just hopes that Tifa enjoyed it as much as she did. Should be evident enough by now, because Tifa easily kisses back, cupping her cheek in her bare hand.

Their lips slowly move together, not wanting to rush but being unable to help themselves. Aerith is the one to finally pull away, smiling wide down to Tifa, who looks flustered but just as pleased.

“You’re good at that,” she reassures, patting Tifa’s bicep to comfort her. “Almost makes me never want to pull away.”

“Oh, whatever.” She’s clearly shy about it, making Aerith kiss her again to prove her point. “I think you’re a little better.”

“Mm… maybe a  _ little _ better.” Tifa snorts at that, playfully smacking Aerith’s arm. “You have a good teacher, anyway.”

“Guess I do.” Tifa retracks her hand from Aerith’s arm to cover her mouth, hiding a little yawn behind her fingers.

“Are  _ you _ tired?”

“I don’t want to be.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Aerith tells her, reminding her that she wants to be here with Tifa at her side. She pushes herself up, crawling off of Tifa and waiting for her to sit up before she plucks up the covers, tucking her feet under them. “Come here.”

Tifa lifts her side of the blankets, slipping underneath them and starting to lie down before propping herself up on her elbows to wait for Aerith to join her. When she does, they both lie on their sides to face the other, Aerith slipping a leg between Tifa’s and securing her in place. “No getting out of that one.”

“You got me,” she laughs, one of her arms wrapping around Aerith’s waist and pulling her in. It was nice, sharing the space together. She briefly thinks back to how she was so worried about there not being enough space for both of them and is humored by the fact that she didn’t even hold up to that thought of giving her space. This is just where she wants to be.

Aerith brings her back around with another kiss before she rests her head on the pillows. Tifa appreciates being brought back, settling in and closing her eyes.

“Sleep well, my Tifa,” she hears muttered out, making her peek out at Aerith briefly, though she looks like she’s already drifting off herself.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Tifa wakes up, she’s more well rested than she has been in weeks, but notices that the space beside herself is empty. Her hand searches out in the empty space and when she finds nothing, she sits up, rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her palms.

“Good moooorning,” Aerith says from somewhere to her right, and Tifa lowers her hands to look and see what it was she had been doing. Still in her pajamas, but her hair pulled back into a messy bun on the top of her head, Aerith holds a spatula in hand, sleeves rolled up and she grins. “Look who decided to wake up.”

Tifa only looks a little sheepish for sleeping in. Could anyone blame her? She hardly slept most days, rarely even had the time to go home half the time…

“I’m teasing.” She reassures, moving towards the bed and leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I’m glad you got some rest.” 

“It was a lot easier with you around.” Oh, did she say that out loud? She feels her cheeks flush, that previous look back on her face and she laughs a little nervously. 

“Maybe I should stay over more,” Aerith says casually as she disappears back into the kitchen. Tifa is left in the bed, rubbing at her cheek with a shy smile. She wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, something that she is sure to tell her soon after. “Good! Then it’s settled. You’re also welcome to come stay with me.”

“Oh, I-”

“My mom isn’t that scary, I promise.”

Tifa briefly thinks back to the surprise visit with her mother, biting on her lip nervously before she nods to nobody in particular. It had thrown her off guard to meet her so suddenly. Had she even known that Aerith lived with her mother? She wasn’t sure. It didn’t really come up. Come to think of it, did Aerith even know about him…?

That was a discussion for another time.

Bringing herself to get out of the bed, she runs her hands through her hair, trying to untangle the knots from it as she joins Aerith in the kitchen. “What are you making?” She asks, putting a hand on Aerith’s waist and pulling herself close to the other woman’s side.

“Pancakes. You like those, right?”

“Who doesn’t?” Tifa snorts, nuzzling her cheek against Aerith’s. “You didn’t have to, though.”

“I wanted to,” she answers simply and Tifa can feel her smiling. “You let me stay the night, it’s the least I can do.” 

Relenting, Tifa just squeezes her side gently and pulls away. “I’ll set up the table.” She says, though stepping away from her is difficult. She finally manages to convince herself to do so, going through cupboards and drawers to pull out plates and silverware to put them on the little round table by the far wall. 

Syrup and butter are brought out, and Tifa quietly laments over the fact that she didn’t have any fresher fruit at home. It would’ve made a nice addition to their breakfast. 

Aerith brings the plate of pancakes over to the table, setting them in the center and though there were three chairs, she sits in the middle, leaving Tifa forced to sit beside her. Like she wouldn’t have already. 

“I hope you like them,” Aerith hums, urging her to take her fill first before she takes what’s left. 

“You made them. I’m sure I will.”

“You’re sweet.” 

“Only for you.” Tifa grins, reaching over to kiss her. 

As they eat, there’s chattering between the two of them, asking simple questions.  _ How did you sleep? What are your plans for today? Remember that thing we watched last night, wasn’t that interesting?  _ Neither of them mind the small talk. It was comfortable with one another. Once they finish, Tifa stands first, gathering up the dishes to bring to the sink so she can start to wash them.

“I can do that, you know,” Aerith says from the table, her chin resting in her hands.

“You made breakfast, I do dishes. It’s only fair.”

Aerith hums again in acknowledgement, then stands from the table, coming up behind Tifa to wrap her arms around her middle, nosing at the back of her neck. “Fair enough,” she finally answers, then takes a step back. “You said you had your neighborhood watch thing today?”

“Every day,” Tifa sighs, briefly glancing over her shoulder to her. “My work is never done.”

“Want me to help?” 

“You don’t have to.”

“Come on,” she scoffs playfully, putting a hand on her hip to put her weight onto that side. “Oh no. An excuse to spend more time with my girlfriend. How awful.”

She has a point. “Well, when you put it like that.”

“I’m going to go change then.” Aerith starts off towards the door, then pauses. She comes back around to Tifa, reaching for her chin to turn her head towards her. Tifa easily follows the guidance and is brought into a kiss. As they part, Aerith gives her such a kind smile that she wants to melt.

“Hey, Tifa?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

This makes her pause. Does she feel similarly? Yes, of course. Exactly, in fact. Her eyes dart towards the side briefly before she looks back to Aerith, who has a neutral expression on her face now. Was she taking too long? Was Aerith going to take it back? She swallows thickly, opening her mouth and closing it. 

“If you don’t feel the same, that’s okay. I just wanted to tell you.” Aerith says, trying to alleviate some of the tense atmosphere that’s fallen upon them. 

“No!” Tifa quickly says, shaking her head and shaking her hands out to get the water off of them. It doesn’t work, and she dries them off on her shirt instead before she takes Aerith’s hands, squeezing them tight. “I… I do.” The brunette merely tilts her head. “I mean, I feel the same.” Still, she says nothing, and Tifa closes her eyes for a few seconds, trying to steel her resolve. “Aerith.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” 

Finally, Aerith smiles again, wider than Tifa’s ever seen, and she throws her arms around her, holding her close.

“I’m so glad.”


End file.
